Revelation
by strawberrycannibal
Summary: Aoshi and Misao have a heart to heart talk and realize some shocking truths about eachother. Misao/Aoshi fluff. One-Shot.


alot of people are probably like YAY SHES WRITING ANOTHER MISAO/AOSHI...yes i am, so enjoy

It was windy out and Misao shivered. Winter had just ended and the snow on the ground was slowly melting away. Soon it would be her eighteenth birthday and she had alot to think about. Okina was growing aggravated by Misao's fruitless attempts to avoid becoming a bride. Misao had only one person on her mind who she could only imagine herself with, but of course, the likeliness of that happening was almost impossible.

Aoshi Shinomori had barely moved from the temple since he came back from fighting with Shishio. He was always meditating and ignoring the rest of the Oniwanbanshuu. Everyday Misao brought tea to him and chatted about senseless things. How Okon and Omasu would not stop obsession over Hiko, how Shiro and Kuro were now teaching her more advanced martial arts, and especially how Okina was trying to engage her, hoping Aoshi would catch even the slightest hint. But if he had any input on the subject, it had yet to be heard.

But this day was an average, ordinary day. Misao was bringing Aoshi his tea after arguing once again with Okina. The old pervert would never learn. Hopefully, Misao hoped, Aoshi will realize that she wanted him to marry her. Today she also had another attempt she would try with Aoshi, hopefully something he would be more likely to respect and respond to.

Misao opened the temple doors and walked slowly over to wear Aoshi was silently meditating. She set the tea down and poured a cup, setting it in front of him. She sat there in silence.

"Okina is once again raging an all out war on me about me getting married," She spoke softly.

Nothing.

"But, what Okina doesn't seem to understand is that I love another,"She continued.

Still nothing.

"But he doesn't noticed or seem to understand, I am thinking of changing who I am to impress him..." She trailed off.

"No." Misao jumped, she wasn't expecting to get a reply from Aoshi this fast.

"What Aoshi-sama?"

"I said, no, Misao, no man is worth changing who you are for,"

"But, he doesn't notice me-"

"Then it is his loss, a woman is an intricate and beautiful creature Misao, a joy in the mist of war, if he cannot see that, then it is not worth it at all." He picked up his tea and took a sip.

"But Aoshi-sama, you say all that and yet day after day I bring you tea, you have yet to notice me!" She cried out. He turned to her sharply.

"Misao, is the man you are referring to, me?" He asked cautiously. She nodded, bowing her head. Aoshi sighed and set down the cup of tea.

"Misao, you seem to not understand, this could never work-"

"Why not?! I am not a child Aoshi-Sama, I am grown and soon I must take a husband, why can you not i'm not a little girl, I am a woman who has needs and wants, I am a woman who loves and lusts!" She shouted at him. He scowled.

"Misao, you are barely reaching the age of eighteen, you cannot know what you want,"

"I want you! Tell me what I have to do to earn your heart." She tried to reason.

"Misao, I would not change you for anything, you are Misao, and changing that would only ruin the real you, that is not something I want."

"Aoshi-Sama, I...I don't want to marry anyone else." She said.

"Alas, neither do I want to marry anyone else either,"

"What do you mean?" She asked, nervously.

"I really do love you Misao, but as I said before, it would never work, I have experienced two lifetimes within mine, I am a changed man, I could never give you the attention or the love you deserve," He responded. But she hugged him, prompting shock from him as he wrapped her arms around him.

"Anything to be yours, I do not need a man to dote on me, only to love me," She said softly. They pulled away and Aoshi looked deep into her eyes. He couldn't make her happy, he had no idea how to be a good man and husband to her. Misao leaned in, surprised by her own boldness. She captured his lips and both of them smiled. Aoshi was confused how that smile came to be, but it obviously had to do with the beautiful and yet delicate woman in his arms. It was apparent to him then that no matter how far they were separated or how much time they spent away from eachother, their's was a bond that could not be broken. As he pulled away and started into her lush eyes, he realized, no matter what, some way, some how, they would make it work.

:) Hope everyone enjoyed my Misao/Aoshi fluff.


End file.
